pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VicTORIous!
Story Phineas wakes up and hears a knock on the front door. He quickly gets out of his pyjamas and into his normal clothes, and opens the door to see a girl with a heavy jet pack on her back. Phineas, looking shocked, thinks to himself That's one heavy jet pack.... The girl says "Hi! Im Vicky, and im wondering if I could live with you guys. My parents moved, but I didnt want to. Phineas could see tears filling up in her eyes. "Okay then. Wait wait wait..." his eyes went big. "Is that a WOLF?!?!" He shouted looking at a grey furball in the girl's arms. "Yes, but she's tame! She dissapears in the middle of the day..." Phineas interrupted with "My platypus does too! His name is Perry. What's your pets name?". Vicky raised an eyebrow. "You have a pet platypus?" Phineas turned to her face before walking in the door and said "You have a pet wolf." Vicky giggled, then innocently said "Hehe, I guess fair is fair. Oh, my wolf is called Tori." They both went inside, then Vicky put Tori down by Perry. "Now you two behave!" Phineas and Vicky both chanted as they ran up the stairs... but could this be splitsville for Phineas and Isabella? Perry looked at Tori, and recognized her face. It was his best friend from the O.W.C.A along with Pinky! The same occured for Tori.5 seconds later, They had both got their fedora's on and were running to the nearest secret entrance. Nothing evil is happening, so the O.W.C.A are having a party. They need some DJs, so they think Tori, Perry and Pinky are up to the task. Later at the party, The O.W.C.A (Including Monogram and Carl) were stomping their feet as Perry swirled up a new track called "1 more time" (It exists, I know.) Before, The trio of Dj's wetre given codenames. Agent P as JMixer, Pinky as YoDJ and Tori as "VicTorious" and "Kaydance (K-Dance)" Candace finds Phineas and Ferb, with the help of the others building a new contraption. What will happen next? Songs Crazily Crazy (Vicky's theme) Perry the Platypus theme The Generic Way (Song from ClubPenguin (CP), would still be possible due to the fact disney owns CP too.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQZRnCwhDsc) The quirky worky song Credits: Dont stop this sweet gravity ride Cast of characters Phineas Ferb Vicky Isabella Perry Tori Agent P Agent T Agent Pinky The O.W.C.A Candace 'Lyrics to songs' Crazily crazy LYRICS COMING SOON Perry the Platypus Dooby dooby do bah, dooby dooby do bah, PERRY! He's a semi-aquatic, egg laying mammal of action. He's a furry little flatfoot who will never flinch from a fray! He's got more than just mad skills, he's got a beaver tail and a bill. And the women swoon, whenever they hear him say-ay! (Awesome Perry Noise) He's Perry, Perry the Platypus! (You can call him Agent P.) Perry-- (I said you can call him Agent P!) Agent P!!! The generic way has no lyrics The quirky worky song is hard to hear o.O Dont stop this sweet gravity ride (Credits cut Just scream and shout, free floatin' in the skies! Do anything as long as you Just dont stop this sweet gravity ride! It seems like we got lucky with inventions, Now we're flying in free space... A platypus and a wolf couldn't do anything like this except us - except us - easy come, easy go. *Robotic voice* Dont stop this sweet gravity ride﻿